On Wings of Flaming Driftwood
by Kessolli
Summary: Voldemort has a new plan to kill Harry, and Draco will be his key to carrying it out. HarryDraco.
1. Cry By Myself

On Wings of Flaming Driftwood  
  
Author: Kess, aka Cera Sligh  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now. slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. So don't come after me with your flaming torches of copyright justice. (Though if someone told me I could keep Draco in my closet as a pet, I'd definitely accept, copyright or no copyright. :D)  
  
Characters: mainly Harry and Draco, of course. ^_~  
  
Story: Harry is having trouble dealing with the death of Sirius, and on top of it all Cho breaks up with him, and he's left with no one to turn to. However, he finds comfort in someone he never would have expected. H/D. Her./R. The plot WILL come up eventually... I promise! Please R & R!   
  
Alright, so here we are! I'm just kina starting this up because I really want to do a Harry/ Draco fic. I absolutely adore that pairing and I'm even doing a web comic on it (http://circleofmist.sphosting.com). So, please oh PLEASE read it and I'll be very happy. ^^ If I spell a few things wrong, like Harry Potter terminology, please don't hate me. ^,^''' Don't forget to review! I thrive on reviews, you see! Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 1: Cry by Myself  
  
Harry walked slowly down the passage to the Gryphindor common room. He felt numb. The event that had taken place just moments before hadn't yet sunken in, and he wasn't ready to react to it just yet. So he walked, slowly and rhythmically, placing one foot in front of the next, the sound echoing all around him like reminders; but he forced himself to keep his mind clear. He couldn't draw up the memories just yet. He had to wait until he was alone, then he wouldn't have to worry about people asking their questions. Everyone always asked him questions, always wanted to know what was going on inside his head. He wanted his thoughts to be his own, his alone. If they saw him cry, the questions would come. He needed to be alone, so he could think... so he could cry.  
  
::~::  
  
He shook his head playfully and his pale blond hair whipped around his face and neck, spraying beads of water everywhere. Draco didn't really know why he was in such a good mood, but for once in quite a while taking a shower was actually fun. He let the water hit his outstretched hands, smiling at the feeling. He smiled even wider as he thought of how lucky he was to have a bathroom all to himself. He wouldn't stand for being naked in front of a bunch of other boys. He picked up the bar of soap that was resting on a tray beside him. Suddenly he frowned. A wave of foreboding had swept over him, and he suddenly didn't feel quite so cheerful. He closed his eyes, shivering slightly, and a vision of a boy with green eyes and jet black hair flashed through his mind. His eyes flung open and he turned off the water. He stumbled out of the shower and groped around for a towel. The small bathroom had become quite foggy and he couldn't see very well.   
  
He rubbed his hair down roughly with the soft, expensive towels his mother had bought for him for school. He had the best of everything: the best towels, the best broom, the best books and quills, the finest robes, and he always had plenty of money to spend in Hogsmeade during visits. He had even gotten his own personal room in the school, by request of his father. But he was not happy. Sometimes he thought he was. Taunting people and bringing them down brought temporary and incomplete happiness, but he didn't really have anything to be truly happy about.  
  
Maybe I should get a girlfriend, he thought dully. The idea of running around with some girl all the time bored him. He knew he could have just about any girl he wanted that wasn't a Gryphindor, but he didn't want any of those silly giggling girls. What did he want? He wasn't sure himself. Maybe he just wasn't ready for a girlfriend. That Potter had a girlfriend, and he seemed happy enough. That stupid Potter always ended up getting the better end of the deal, while he, Draco, was always cut short on everything. Harry had better friends, higher grades, he was famous for some stupid fluke he didn't remember, and he was extremely talented at Quidditch, though Draco hated to admit it. Potter's face flashed through his mind once more and he shook his head. No, he had to stop thinking about him, it only made him jealous and in a bad mood.   
  
He turned instead to the mirror, and inspected himself carefully. His silvery wet hair framed his face in pieces, a few shorter strands hanging before his eyes. It was nearly to his shoulders, and he was growing rather possessive of it. It's really rather girlie of me, actually, he thought, twisting a strand around his long, thin index finger, but I like it. It's really the only thing I like about myself. He didn't like the way his eyes looked so empty and cold, and how they curved slightly at the corners to give him a mean appearance. He was sure that his nose turned up too much, and his lips were too pale. This was another thing Potter had that he did not. Harry always seemed so brave and confident about everything, like he could never be scared. Draco, though most people viewed him as fearless, was afraid of a lot of things. He shook his head slowly and snatched up his underwear, marching into his room to get dressed.  
  
::~::  
  
Harry sat alone on his bed. Luckily, no one had seen him come up here so he was safe for now. He sat there for a few minutes, just staring into the dark curtain before him, and slowly let the horrible scene replay in his mind.  
  
Cho was crying, her eyes all red and puffy and shining like wet black stones. At first he was confused. She'd asked him to come and meet her in an empty classroom after classes that day, and he'd gone, not prepared at all for what he was about to hear. When he walked inside, she had her back turned to him and her hands seemed to be clasped up by her mouth. He said her name, and she spun around, eyes wild and frightened. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
"What's the matter, Cho?" he asked, not quite knowing how to react. She just gave him a tragic look and burst into tears. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing and sniffling. He walked closer to her and tried to put an arm around her shoulder, but she shoved him away and collapsed into a new fit of crying, tears cascading from her beautiful black eyes to splash on the shiny wood floor.   
  
"Cho, what is it?!" he demanded, knowing the answer would be something he did not want to hear.  
  
"Oh, Harry... I'm so sorry..."   
  
His worst fears were suddenly confirmed, and he uttered in barley a whisper, "What the hell are you saying?"  
  
"Harry... we have to break up. I'm.. I'm..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
In a small voice she uttered, "I'm seeing someone else."  
  
It was as if someone had ripped Harry's heart right out of his chest. He just stood, as if planted to the floor, and stared, mouth agape, at the quivering mass of tears before him. "How could you do this to me..."  
  
"I'm sorry! It just sort of happened, and at first I didn't want to because of you, but I just made a mistake. I should have broken up with you sooner. I'm sorry I dragged it out so long and lied about it. I never meant it to get this bad."  
  
Harry could feel hot anger rising into his chest, "Well, how long has it been!?"  
  
"A few months. I met him over the summer. I actually kind of thought we'd broken up after leaving school with you all angry like that..."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I... I can't tell you, I'm sorry." She ran out of the room, her long, shiny hair flowing behind her like a satin banner.   
  
The numb set in, and he set off to find a place where he could be alone.   
  
So here he was, sitting in his bed, and the tears finally came. He sniffled quietly as silent tears streamed down his face.  
  
::~::  
  
"That Potter is always so damn happy." Crabbe and Goyle nodded stupidly in reply. "Why, though? Is it that girlfriend, or maybe it's just because he knows the teachers favor him?" He shook his head, his golden hair glistening even in the dully lit Slytherin Common Room. He knew it was pointless to try to have an intelligent conversation with the two massive boys that sat in high- backed chairs on either side of him. He sighed, stirring the scarlet contents of his goblet slowly with his wand. He watched the dark liquid swirl as the firelight glinted off of its surface.   
Suddenly, a face appeared in it. Potter. In a panic, he knocked the heavy stone goblet off of the table and it hit the floor, cracking in two as the contents were scattered about the marble floor. He stared at it for a moment, not sure what had happened as Crabbe and Goyle gazed at the growing puddle on the floor.  
  
"Idiots! Clean it up!" They jumped into immediate action at hearing Draco's orders and he stalked up the stairs into his room. He was starting to see that stupid Gryphindor everywhere. Now not only in his mind, but with his own eyes, as well. Am I going crazy?  
  
::~::  
  
Harry sat in Care of Magical Creatures in a horrible mood. It had been a few days since Cho's confession, but he was still feeling its effects. In fact, he was feeling quite sour towards girls in general. He'd even snapped at Heriomone when she asked him why he and Cho weren't talking anymore. Herimone had decided not to talk to Harry for a while after that. He sat with Ron, who had been shifting between Harry and Hermione all day. Neither of them had further inquired what had happened, and he was grateful. He was pretty sure they'd probably guessed, but that didn't matter. As long as he didn't have to talk about it, he could handle it and get through it. He wasn't going to let some stupid girl bring him down. He felt like someone was watching him, and he raised his head to look around. He quickly found who was staring. Malfoy?   
  
Malfoy was looking straight into his eyes, an odd expression on his pale face. Harry sighed deeply. He didn't need any shit from Malfoy today. Of course the Gryphindors had to be in the same class as the Slyhterins. Things always seemed to work out as worse as they possibly for him. His girlfriend had cheated on him, both of his friends were afraid to talk to him for fear of getting blown up at, and Draco Malfoy was obviously planning some sort of way to make his life miserable. He wished the ground would just swallow him up. There was no one to turn to, no one to talk to, not now that Sirius was gone... He grit his teeth and forced the name out of his mind. If he thought about his godfather now, he wouldn't be able to keep from crying, and he did not want Malfoy to see him crying and vulnerable.  
  
::~::  
  
Draco smiled slightly as he watched Harry, looking all pissed off. I wonder what's the matter with him? Oh well, at least for once he isn't brave, cheerful, wonderful, beautiful Potter! Wait... did I just say 'beautiful' and 'Potter' in the same sentence? No, no he hadn't meant it that way at all. He averted his gaze and turned to see the huge frame of Hagrid appear over the hill on the other side of his hut. That stupid oaf always put him in a bad mood, and he glared at the filthy beast of a man. He was so big and hairy and ugly. Draco was always sure to keep meticulously clean. He hated anything dirty, anything abnormal or ugly. "Well, I guess our teacher finally decided to show up!" he sneered in a loud voice, making sure Hagrid could hear him. A few students laughed, a few glared at him. He didn't care.  
  
He noticed that Hagrid was looking even more disheveled that usual. His clothes were slightly torn and his hair was more wild than ever.  
  
"Er, sorry 'bout that, class. I, er... had a bit of trouble with the creatures we're gonna be learnin' about today."  
  
"Oh, lovely, our dear teacher has brought violent creatures to show us once again." The memory of the hipogryph attack flashed through his mind and he glared even more fiercely.  
  
"Well, I, er... I think I've got 'em under control, now. So, here they are." He indicated a wooden crate that rested beneath one arm. "They'll be a bit frisky, I think, but I've put muzzles on 'em, see? So as long as you don't scare 'em you won't get hurt." He set the box on the ground as the group of students formed a semi circle around it.   
  
Draco watched uninterested, wishing he could just leave the pointless class. He found his eyes wandering, and they paused when they fell on Harry. He was leaning forward, eagerly awaiting the emergence of the new creatures, his jet black hair sweeping just over his eyes. He really wasn't that horrible looking, Draco considered. In fact, he's rather pretty... No. No, I didn't just think that. No way. Crap, I really gotta find a girlfriend.  
  
The fact of the matter was that Draco had never really been attracted to any girl. Sure, he'd gone with Pansy to the Yule ball, but that was only because he wouldn't be caught dead at such an event without a date. He didn't like her in any sort of romantic way, though he was pretty sure she thought differently. She was constantly trying to tease him and play with his hair and it drove him crazy. He noticed that other boys tended to stare at girls quite often, but he never did. He sighed and turned his attention to the now shaking box.   
  
Hagrid unlatched the heavy clamp on the lid and what looked like little fluffy birds erupted from the box. They couldn't fly, but they could sure jump. On closer observation, he noticed that they were small, fuzzy brown creatures with heads that resembled turtles. The legs were long and thin, shaped rather like grasshopper legs.  
  
Hagrid spoke out over the whirring chirps the creatures were making, "These here are Wumbits. Watch their legs- they've got razor sharp shins, and believe me, if they slash you with 'em, it'll hurt summat terrible. They've also got sharp little teeth, but they can't bite, now." he grabbed one clean out of the air and pointed to the muzzle, "See? Now, yer job is to catch 'em and file down the legs so's they can't slash anymore. Don' worry, it doesn't hurt 'em, none." he smiled and waved an arm towards the jumping balls of fir and legs, "Well, there ya go."  
  
The students spent the whole class dealing with the Wumbits, and when they were finished many had small cuts on their arms and hands. Draco cursed Hagrid as blood trickled out of a thin cut on his wrist.   
  
::~::  
  
Harry had noticed Malfoy watching him again during the lesson, and he wondered what on Earth the evil boy had in store for him now. Little did he know the answer to that question would be the biggest shock of his life.  
  
______________________________________________________::~::  
  
Well, what do you think? I know there isn't any yummy boykissing or anything yet, but there will be!!! So please stay tuned and don't lose hope in me. Chapter two will be far more exciting, I assure you. Oh, and sorry this turned into such a long chapter. I'm a detail freak and I always give away too much of the characters emotions. *sigh* So very sorry. Please review! 


	2. Never Would I Say That

On Wings of Flaming Driftwood  
  
Author: Kess, aka Cera Sligh  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now. slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. So don't come after me with your flaming torches of copyright justice. (Though if someone told me I could keep Draco in my closet as a pet, I'd definitely accept, copyright or no copyright. :D)  
  
Characters: mainly Harry and Draco, of course.   
  
Story: Harry is having trouble dealing with the death of Sirius, and on top of it all Cho breaks up with him, and he's left with no one to turn to. However, he finds comfort in someone he never would have expected. H/D. Her./R. The plot WILL come up eventually... I promise! Please R & R!   
  
Chapter 2! Yay! I wanna say sorry bout Draco's thoughts in the last chapter. I had them italisised, and I didn't know fanfiction.net got rid of that, so, sorry for the confusion! This chapter will have a bit more slash to it, so be happy and review, oh please!  
  
Chapter 2: Never Would I Say That  
  
Draco saw Harry looking at him as they walked back to the castle, still nursing the cuts along his wrists. As steely grey met green, Harry's face turned a deep shade of scarlet and he jerkily looked away, obviously bothered by Draco's blatant staring. Draco smiled inwardly. So, Potter was bothered by his sudden fascination with the boy who lived. He felt a bit bothered, himself. Why was he so taken with the little piece of filth, anyway? His eyes shifted from the dark mess of hair to Harry's swinging arm, to his hips, inner thigh...  
  
Harry shot him a positivley enraged look as he noticed where Draco was looking. Draco caught himself and quickley looked away himself this time. He hadn't meant for Potter to see -that-. He shook himself mentally and was distracted from gazing upon Harry any further when he felt a rough tap on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Pansy's annoying grinning face. He sighed. "What do you want, now?" She grinned horribly and laced her arm through his. He shook it off, growling, "You know I don't like that, Pansy? Just stay off, okay?" she pouted, looking even more irritating than usual.   
  
::::   
  
Harry still couldn't believe Draco's strange behavior. Was this part of some big joke? He shook his head as Herimone approached him cautiously. "Uh, Harry...?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked about Cho. It wasn't my place..."  
Harry smiled, "Don't be sorry. You didn't know. I'm the one who should be saying sorry."   
  
She smiled at him and quickly patted his hand before running to catch up with Ron, taking his arm shyly. He knew they had a 'thing' for eachother, and it amused him. He was slightly worried that it might endanger his and Ron's friendship, but he wasn't losing sleep over it.  
  
The day ended, and he looked out his window at the rainy Hogwart's grounds. He'd just finished with dinner, though he hadn't eaten much. He didn't feel very tired, and he didn't want to stand here any longer. "I'm going for a walk." he announced to the empty room, and he threw on a heavy cloak and started down the stairs.   
  
The air was warm but the rain was cool, creating a rather odd effect that made him shiver slightly. He walked along through the grass, his shoes and socks becoming soaked. As he walked his tears mingled with the rain on his face. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Sirius now. The image of his godfather soaring through that curtain absorbed his thoughts and he couldn't shake it. He reached a tree and slumped down beneath it, hugging his knees and crying into them. He didn't care that it was getting very dark, and he was getting very wet. He just wanted to stay out here until all of his crying was over with. He hated it when he cried, and he wished he could just stop.   
  
::::  
  
Draco could see him. What an idiot, waking out into the rain. 'What an idiot,' he thought again, 'I... I think I'll go out and... see what he's doing.' He wasn't really thinking anymore, and he wept a cloak over his shoulders and headed towards the great wooden doors. He quickly cast a rain- deflecting spell on himself and stepped out into the downpour. Potter must be getting soaked. He hurried along towards the tree he'd seen Harry dissapear behind. Closer, closer.  
  
::::  
  
Harry was still crying uncontrollabley, and he wished so badly that there was someone he could talk to. He didn't want to talk to Ron and Herimone, he felt he had been depressed enough around them latley. Lupin was off in America, where there had been a huge discovery concerning werewolves and cures. He breifly wondered where Lupin was at the moment. Then another thought enetered his mind. Just that summer, Lupin himsefl had admitted that he and Sirius had been more than friends since their years at Hogwarts. It had been so comforting to mourn for the only fmaily he ever knew with Lupin, who understood what he was feeling. In fact, Lupin probably missed him far more than Harry did. He cried even harder, for both himself and Remus. He could never understand how that felt. The idea of feeling that way for another boy never corssed his mind, and when it did he shivered inside.   
  
Suddenly, a pair of shoes appeared before his eyes. He started and looked up, straight into the smiling face of Draco Malfoy. He immeadiatley stood up and shook himself, attempting to wipe away his tears, "What do you want?!"  
  
Malfoy looked slightly alarmed at first, then he stared at Harry with a strange expression. Was it compassion? Harry nearly fell over backward when Malfoy tenderly touched his face where tears had been not moments before.  
  
"You're crying..."  
  
"No, I'm not! Just fuck off!"  
  
"Yes, you are. You are... why?"  
  
Harry brushed away his hand with a wet arm, "It's none of you're fucking business! Now leave me alone! Just go away!"  
  
Malfoy caught his hand in mid air and held it, almost tenderly, as he gazed into Harry's eyes. Harry was definatley scared, now. What the -hell- was Malfoy thinking?! He tried to wrench his hand out of Malfoy's grasp, but the blond just used his action to pull him in closer, quickly embracing him close to his warm, dry body. His hands slowly worked their way up and down his back, soothing him even as he resisted the touches with all his might. He tried to escape, but Malfoy held him tightly, and he gave in, completley crumbling on the spot, weeping openly into Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Shhhh, don't cry, Harry." He stroked the boys dark hair and whispered into his ear, trying to get him to calm down. Harry could not belive what was happening. He was crying in the arms of his worst enemy, a boy, and he -liked- it. His brain suddenly snapped back into action, and he shoved an uprepared Malfoy away, sending him stumbling backward. He shook and looked with wild eyes at the hauntingly pale boy before him. "Wh- what are you trying to do...? Why are you acting like this?!"   
  
::::  
  
Draco didn't know why. All he knew was he wanted to be close with Harry again, he wanted to hold him again, to feel him close by. He stared blankly at a very angry Harry for a moment, and then he reached out, grabbing Harry by the arm, and pulled him in again. Even though he was slightly smaller and thinner than Harry, he had an iron grip and soon Harry was in his arms again. But this time he didn't resist. He started to cry again, pressing his head into Draco's neck.  
"Dammit, Draco... why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Because, Potter," he whispered, "I don't want to see you cry. It... it hurts."  
  
Harry clutched at his robes, wanting to be closer to him and his warmth, "But you hate me... and I hate you. I hate you."  
  
Draco tilted Harry's chin up to look into his shinign green eyes, "If you hate me, why are you letting me do this..." he slowly leaned forward, paused just before touching their lips, and wimpered slightly before pressing their ips together, enjoying the feeling of Harry's body going limp into his arms.   
  
::::  
  
'What the hell am I doing? Why am I letting Malfoy do this? I hate him! I... I hate... I want him.' Harry pressed eagerly into Draco's lips, and it was far better than anything he'd felt before. Draco kissed him deifferently than Cho had. He and Cho had only kissed twice, and both times it had been slightly awkward and he hadn't felt anything by it. But this... this rendered him breathless. He ran his hand through Draco's perfect hair and shyly licked his lower lip with his tongue. Draco reacted immidiatley, slipping his tongue into harry's slightly parted mouth as Harry sighed deeply into the kiss.   
  
Suddenly the kiss stopped. Draco let him go and backed away a few steps. He looked utterley horrified, "No.. No, I can't do this. What am I doing?" he raked a hand through his platinum hair as Harry stood by awkwardly, licking his lips where Draco's taste still lingered. The slytherin tasted far sweeter than he would have imagined. He was no longer sad. He was now very much alert and he longed for more. He wanted more of malfoy. He rushed forward and took the blond up in his arms, pressing their mouths together as Draco's surprised eyes slid closed. He placed a hand on the back of Draco's head and pulled them closer together. Malfot fored them apart. Harry blinked. "Wait... wait, you're right... we can;t do this." Malfor's eyes were very wide now and he shook his head, "I don't care. Who gives a damn if people find out?" his voice became slightly husky as he added through the lulling whirr of the rain, "I want you."  
  
::::  
  
Wheee, fluffy fluff! I know it's rather sudden, but I couldn't help it. XDDD I hope you like, and PLEASE review. I only got one on the first chapter. weepeth Love to all! Till next time! 


	3. If

On Wings of Flaming Driftwood  
  
Author: Kess, aka Cera Sligh  
  
Rating: R. slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. So don't come after me with your flaming torches of copyright justice. (Though if someone told me I could keep Draco in my closet as a pet, I'd definitely accept, copyright or no copyright. :D)  
  
Characters: mainly Harry and Draco, of course.   
  
Story: Harry is having trouble dealing with the death of Sirius, and on top of it all Cho breaks up with him, and he's left with no one to turn to. However, he finds comfort in someone he never would have expected. H/D. Her./R. The plot WILL come up eventually... I promise! Please R & R!   
  
Thanx so much for the reviews guys!!! I know this is going way too fast, and I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist making them kiss. Eheh. ''' Omigosh, I just can't believe how horridly fluffy that last chapter was! shaaaame But not to worry, the story will slow down a bit and there will be plenty of self-searching and angst and all that other stuff that we all love! I really do enjoy playing with Draco... JK Rowling is ::so:: lucky. Hehehe. Oh, and sorry bout all the typos in ch 2. sigh  
  
Chapter 3: If  
  
Harry looked at Draco as he stood in the pouring rain. The cold hit him and it seemed to jerk him back to reality. He felt shock, humiliation and shame sink into his chest and it was like trying to swallow something very big. He almost choked as he shook his head, slowly at first then faster. "I have to go. Don't... don't tell -anyone- about this. Just don't. Let's just pretend this never happened." He spun around, slipped in the grass and became just as muddy as he was wet, got back up and bolted to the castle. Draco watched him disappear without moving.  
  
::::  
  
He didn't know what to think. Had he really kissed a -guy-? And Harry Potter at that! He brought a shaking hand to his face and took a wavering breath. 'What am I going to do?' he thought desperately. Maybe Harry was right. Maybe he should just forget about what had happened. But would he be able to? He was about to make his way back to the castle when he paused. Something from the trees of the forest to his right made him stop and look. There was nothing there. At least, nothing that he could see. The rain darkened everything and as he stared at the forest edge all that met his eyes was a dark swaying of shadowed branches. Somehow, this swaying dance was alluring. He took a step towards the forest. "No, stop. You'll get killed in there. Just go back to the castle.' But his body didn't seem to want to obey his mind and he continued onward, through the rain, his shoes becoming soaked as they brushed through the long, wet grass.  
  
Now he knew something was drawing him in. A whisper of a voice met his ears. The voice was that of a woman, coming from the trees themselves, uttering his name urgently as if longing for him to just come a little closer. His pace quickened and his heart began to thump madly in his chest. What was going on? He could barely see any longer, the rain was falling heavily. iCome in here/i, the forest coaxed, iIt's warm here. It's dry here. Come.../i And he came, without question, until he was sprinting straight into the trees.  
  
::::  
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his bed when Ron trudged into the boys' dorm that night. He noticed Harry's apparent nerves and gave him a curious look, "What's up with you?"  
  
Harry frowned and wrapped the comforter more tightly about his shoulders. "Nothing. I was just really deep in thought."   
  
An impish grin spread over Ron's face, "Deep in thought, hm? What, did you and Cho kiss and make up?"  
  
Harry shot him a terrible look and he just smiled.  
  
"Well, philosopher Potter, I think you need to get some sleep. First day of Quidditch tomorrow!"  
  
Harry grumbled incoherently in reply. Sure, he still loved Quidditch, but the thought of going back outside made him even more depressed. 'Hopefully', he thought, 'it will stop raining by tomorrow morning'.  
  
He stood up, taking the comforter with him, and moved to the window. He wondered if Draco had come back to the castle yet. That whole event seemed so far away and distant now. Tonight had been one of the strangest he'd ever experienced, and he'd seen a whole lot of strange things. Suddenly the sounds and images of Draco's unexpected kiss filled his mind and he felt his body heat up as he shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to force the memory out of his mind. What if Draco told someone? He'd be finished, for sure. Certainly Draco's parents would both have heart attacks if the information met their ears. No, Draco would not tell and neither would he. It would be like it never happened. He tried to relax, but through his desperate attempts to forget a little part of him wanted to experience that again. He fiercely denied it but the voice in his head would not go away.  
  
'You liked it, didn't you? It felt good and you want more.' Harry knuckled his eyes, wanting to drive the irritating voice out of his head, and decided to go take a bath.   
  
::::  
  
Draco blinked the rain out of his eyes and pressed forward, branches and thorns catching his hair and tearing at his robes. Occasionally he'd realize how ridiculous it was to be trudging through a forest rampant with wild creatures. But as soon as one of these thoughts surfaced, it would be beaten down by the more powerful call of the forest. He was getting closer now, he could feel it. Something was in the forest that was calling him, and he needed to reach it no matter what. In that tempting voice was answers. All of his life he'd questioned so much, and now he'd know so many things. He knew which question he would ask first, too.  
  
'Why did I kiss him?'  
  
A faint red glow ahead made his eyes widen in horrified wonder. What lie just beyond the trees? He pushed branches aside and stumbled over the underbrush as he jogged through the forest, vines ensnaring his ankles while thorns pulled at his hair. It was as if the part of the forest wanted him to reach the mysterious red glowing being, and another part was trying to keep him from getting to it.  
  
He was stronger than vines or thorns, and he stood in a clearing as the fluorescent being stood before him, its back turned to him. The female voice was now deafening and it did not sound so pleasant and tempting any longer. Fear struck his heart as two long arms spread from the sides of the tall, lean body. The whole clearing was lit up with red light and he felt fear erupt in his chest, yet he could not move. The thing had a firm hold on him and he couldn't even look away, couldn't even close his eyes.   
  
It turned slowly around, smiling down at the terrified boy at its feet. Draco opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.  
  
::::  
  
Harry sank into the steaming water and closed his eyes. Ron had given him the password to the prefect bathroom and he used it as often as possible. He watched as white columns of steam rose all about him and he twirled one through his fingers as it dispersed into the heavy air. Slowly the memories floated into his mind, but he didn't stop them, enjoying the feelings he got when recalling Draco's tongue searching the inner walls of his mouth. He shivered and his right hand moved automatically between his legs. He let his mind shift around until he conjured a pretty good image of what Draco would look like nude. Shining strands of flaxen hair hung into lusty gray eyes as Harry moved the image lower, so he could see a semi muscular chest with perfect porcelain skin along his thin middle, slightly muscled; Malfoy's bony hips became visible and Harry's mind's eye moved lower until he saw-  
  
"Harry!.. Oh, crap, sorry! I didn't know you were, uh.. sorry!" Ron scurried back out of the bathroom as Harry caught his breath. 'What the hell was I doing? I am -not- attracted to Malfoy.' He forced himself to remember all of the horrible things Malfoy had said to him in the past, and it temporarily convinced him to hate the Slytherin again. He couldn't let himself fall for someone who would never return the affection. Everything Malfoy had said and done was most likely a cruel trick, a joke, and he would not let it get to him. Harry rose, shivering, out of the water and blushed as he remembered what he'd just been doing. He shook himself mentally and wrapped a towel tightly around his waist, slipping on his foggy glasses. 'I won't think about him anymore tonight.' he thought, determined.  
  
::::  
  
The figure hovering over Draco was beautiful. The face was strikingly lovely- that of a young person. He couldn't distinguish the gender from the face, but the broad shoulders and narrow hips hinted male. At first he'd been terribly frightened by the figure intense glow and incredible appearance, but now he found that he was relaxing. The slightly mischievous face smiled down on him, the thing was at least two feet taller than Draco, who stood at 5'5". It raised an elegant, long-fingered hand and lightly touched Draco's cheeks with the spindly fingertips. The smile broadened. Draco found that he could now speak, and he looked up into the snake-like eyes and said, "Wh- who are you?"  
The thing laughed, amused. Its laugh was like that of a woman, and when it spoke its voice definitely sounded female, "That, my beautiful boy, does not matter. What does matter, however, is I have something I need you to do for me. See, I have a little problem. I cannot be truly happy unless someone is eliminated from the Earth. This person has humiliated me and beaten me down countless times."   
Its voice was sorrowful, and Draco mysteriously felt himself growing angry at whoever that thing was talking about. "Who is it? What can I do?" "Ah, eager to help me, hm? That's good. It is a boy, your age, and he goes to your school. You have a lot of power over him, though you do not realize it. Do you know of whom I speak?"  
Draco considered this. Who did he have power over? To tell the truth, he held a great deal of power over a great deal of people through his father. What boy at school would do such things to such a beautiful and delicate creature? "I.. I'm sorry, but I don't kno-"  
"Foolish boy!" the voice became more harsh, "Think! Think! You can figure it out, can't you?"  
Draco just stared at the annoyed face, truly sorry for his foolishness.   
"I'll give you a hint. I'll tell you who I am and then you will know. But..." it caressed Draco's cheek with its startlingly cold hand, "If I tell you you must swear to do exactly as I say. Allow me to... come inside of your mind and share it with you. Will you do that for me?"  
The sight of the being was enrapturing, and it was as if it already controlled part of Draco's mind. He slowly nodded.  
"Good... My name," it smiled pleasantly, "Is Voldemort."  
  
::::  
  
Yes, yes I know. Boring plot and no slash. Tho Harry's bathtub moment was rather nice, hm? XD Not to worry, tho. This fic IS going somewhere, and there IS a reason why Voldemort isn't all ugly and mutilated anymore, so please be patient and stick with me! Next chapter will have a lot more of the good stuff. Please review!!! 


	4. I Can't See You

On Wings of Flaming Driftwood  
  
Author: Kess, aka Cera Sligh  
  
Rating: R. slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. So don't come after me with your flaming torches of copyright justice. (Though if someone told me I could keep Draco in my closet as a pet, I'd definitely accept, copyright or no copyright. :D)  
  
Characters: mainly Harry and Draco, of course.   
  
Story: Harry is having trouble dealing with the death of Sirius, and on top of it all Cho breaks up with him, and he's left with no one to turn to. However, he finds comfort in someone he never would have expected. H/D. Her./R. The plot WILL come up eventually... I promise! Please R & R!   
  
Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Ugh. I've just been busy with exams. But school is OVER now and I am FREE!!! Plus, it's been cold and rainy all week so I have nothing better to do than write, anyway. lol. I'm taking the ACT tomorrow. Wish me luck. (I'll need it) I got FAKE vol 7. devilish laughter Isn't it illegal for minors to buy M manga? Oh well, I got it anyway, so it's all good. I still can't believe that's the end! Ah! Does anyone know if Sanami Matoh has done any spinoffs or art books for FAKE? I'd really like to know...  
  
Chapter 4: I Can't See You  
  
Draco could hardly believe it. -This- beautiful creature was Voldemort? It couldn't be, it just couldn't. He may be a Malfoy, but secretly Draco did not support the Dark Lord at all. He took a step back. "N- No. That's impossible."  
  
"It is? And who are you to decide what is possible and what is not? Magic can work miracles. I am a living example." He spread his great, long arms and looked down at a cowering Draco. "You see?! I am both the most powerful and most beautiful wizard on Earth!"   
  
Draco wanted to get away from the terrifying thing standing before him. It wasn't human- it couldn't be.   
  
"Hm, you're right about that, young Malfoy. I am -not- a filthy human. What I am, however, is not for you to know. All you must know is to obey everything I tell you to do exactly. If you do not," he grinned wickedly, "I shall kill you."   
  
Draco couldn't handle it any longer. He turned to run but a strong, quick hand grasped his robes from behind. Soon he was lifted high into the air and turned around so he was facing Voldemort. The evil wizard looked ravenous. "Do not defy me, you little coward! I shall have my way with you whether you want it or not!" With that, he pulled the struggling boy into him and kissed him forcefully on the mouth.  
  
Draco wanted to gag. Voldemort may look beautiful, but kissing him made him sick to his stomach. The Dark Lord had an acidic, rotten taste and his thin, snakelike tongue was slipping around Draco's mouth. He coughed and Voldemort withdrew, laughing in an eerie, high pitched manner. "If you don't like that, I suggest you refrain from attempting to run away from me again. What I want you to do will not be painful or unpleasant. Actually, I think you might just enjoy it."  
  
::::  
  
Harry blinked a few times before taking off his glasses and wiping them on his robes. Yes, that was better. He could see clearly now. The quick transition from chilled outdoors to the warm castle had fogged his glasses. He'd just taken a walk around the lake. It was very late and he wore the invisibility cloak to remain unseen. He was planning on returning to the boys' dorm, now, but somehow he just wasn't tired. So he stood there, wondering what to do. His mind drifted to Draco. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him at dinner. Where was he? The last time he'd seen him was in the rain, watching the confused and horrified expression on Draco's face as they both realized what had just happened. A sudden wave of dread overtook him and he was drawn inexplicably towards the door. But he couldn't go outside again. He was cold enough as it was.   
  
So he turned to quietly retreat to the Gryphindor corridors when he heard the wooden doors creak behind him. He turned, slowly, not sure if he should stand still or run away. A slim, dark figure came through the door. Harry quickly recognized the platinum hair he'd come to notice a lot. Draco. Now he -really- didn't know whether to run or stay or say something to Draco. But when he saw the look on Draco's pale face and how his robes were torn and dirty, he couldn't just leave him alone. The boy's eyes were round, wide, and glassy as if he really wasn't seeing anything in front of him. His mouth was slightly agape, all color drained from the chalky face. Harry stepped closer, not wanting Draco to hear him and be frightened. He slipped behind him and whispered as non threateningly as possible, "Draco."  
  
Draco gasped a little but didn't scream like Harry feared. He gulped and uttered, "Wh- who's there?"  
  
"It's Harry. What the hell were you doing out there?"  
  
"Harry...? But, where are you?"  
  
"I'm wearing the invisibility cloak. Here, come under it with me. You don't want to get caught."   
  
Harry wasn't exactly expecting Draco to rush under and cling to him when he made the offer, but really, it didn't bother him that much. They walked slowly and carefully, not saying anything for fear of being heard. Harry vaguely knew the way to Slytherin house, and that's where he led Draco. They stood before the entrance, Harry waiting for Draco to come to his senses and let go of him. But he didn't.  
  
"Er... Draco?"  
  
"No, Harry... Please, I don't want to be alone." Draco's reply was so desperate and he sounded so scared Harry didn't know how to react.  
  
"But... I can't come with you to your common room. And you can't come to mine, either. Ron'd have a fit. I guess," he shifted uncomfortably under Draco's tightening hold, "Really, Draco, what's wrong with you? Is this some sort of joke?"  
  
"No. I can't tell you what happened, but... I can't be left alone. Please, Harry. Just trust me this once."  
  
Trust him? Now that was something Harry could never do. "I'm sorry, Draco, but I just don't know what to do with you! I -can't- bring you into my room unless I hide you."  
  
"Then hide me, Potter. I don't care. Keep me in your trunk if you want. Just don't leave me here."  
  
After a moment of looking at Draco, searching his eyes for any sign of malice, he reluctantly agreed. "Alright. Come with me. But be quiet- especially when we get to the dorm."  
  
So they walked, once again in silence, through the portrait and up the stairs. The other boys were sleeping calmly, though Ron was muttering a little in his sleep. Harry led Draco into the bathroom, and pulled the cloak off of them both. Draco really was a wretched sight. His hair was caked with mud and his robed were tattered and heavy with rainwater.   
  
"You look terrible. What were you doing? Mud wrestling with werewolves?"  
  
Draco managed a faint smile but didn't reply to the comment. Instead, he began pulling off his robes. Harry blinked, "Woah. I'm gonna get out of here before I see something I don't want to see. I'll let you borrow some of my robes for tomorrow. You should take a bath. Just... put a silencing charm on the door so the other boys don't hear the water running." Draco nodded and waited for Harry to leave before stripping.  
  
::::  
  
Draco turned on the hot tap and began to pull off his muddied shirt. He was still in shock at what had happened to him in the forest. The presence of Voldemort in the back of his mind made his head throb slightly. He was still very much himself, but his body and his eyes were no longer completely his. He felt like sobbing at the invasion of his body, but he couldn't. Something kept him from crying. An unknown presence that warmed him and gave him hope. But it was faint and often temporary. Still, he couldn't cry.   
  
He jumped at the sound of the door opening. He'd forgotten that Harry was coming back to give him some clothes. He stood there, completely naked, Harry's eyes glued to his manhood. He blinked and Harry gaped. Suddenly, Harry came to his senses and blushed to the tips of his ears, turning quickly away and tossing the clothes on the floor in front of Draco's feet. "Here." he muttered and shut the door.  
  
::::  
  
Eheh. ;;; Shameless, I know. Quite a few of you might not like how OOC Harry and Draco are. I -know- they are OOC, but I like them that way. So deal with it, yes? Hehehe. I don't know if I'm going to make this one much longer. Depends on how many reviews I get. hint hint More reviews equals more smut, we're all happy. 


	5. Not Your Eyes

On Wings of Flaming Driftwood  
  
Author: Kess, aka Cera Sligh  
  
Rating: R. slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. So don't come after me with your flaming torches of copyright justice. (Though if someone told me I could keep Draco in my closet as a pet, I'd definitely accept, copyright or no copyright. :D)  
  
Characters: mainly Harry and Draco, of course.   
  
Story: Harry is having trouble dealing with the death of Sirius, and on top of it all Cho breaks up with him, and he's left with no one to turn to. However, he finds comfort in someone he never would have expected. H/D. Her./R. The plot WILL come up eventually... I promise! Please R & R!   
  
I'm going to start replying to reviews! I really appreciate them and I feel like you guys should have some feedback, too. So, here we go!...  
  
Dreaming0fDracoI'll keep updating, don't worry! And I agree! Smut is lovely! XD So don't worry, the smut will come. Maybe not in this chapter, though. I'm not sure when but it -will- come.  
  
HOnEySkyOman, you know, I didn't even realize how bad Voldemort "entering" him sounded! Ah! Don't worry, he only kissed him- nothing more! He's just kina inside his head now (not his ass. lol.) And no, it wasn't his first kiss. (According to me, at least). Remember, he kissed Harry in chapter 1.  
  
BioHazrdusMatrial3Wahhhh, don't hang yourself! I'll continue as fast as I can!   
  
I only replied to the reviews on the latest chapter. So if I didn't reply to yours, sorry! I will next time!   
  
Chapter 5: Not Your Eyes  
  
The whole situation was so awkward. Draco trailed the tips of his fingers along the surface of the water. Occasionally, a strange thought not his own would flit through his mind. It must be Voldemort. He knew everything he was expected to do, and he did not want to do it. However, he was finding it harder and harder for his own will to overpower that of Voldemort's. The quiet urgings in the back of his mind told him to go to Harry's bed... go to his bed and kill him in an disgusting way. Really, he could kill anyone he wanted to in this way. Voldemort had made it possible. Now he finally realized just how twisted Voldemort was. 'I wish I had never gone into the woods today,' he thought. 'I'll never be able to-' but his thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open.   
  
Harry's hand was visible on the door, but his eyes were guarded by his sleeve as he stuck his head in, just enough to speak to Draco, "Hey, Draco," he whispered, "Are you descent?"   
  
Draco wanted to say no, but the force within him caused him to stand up in the tub, step quietly over the side towards Harry and say, "Yeah, I am."  
  
Harry opened his eyes. Immediately he closed them and hissed, "Dammit, Draco! Why'd you say you were dressed?!" But he didn't keep his eyes closed for long as Draco's damp hands were sliding up his shirt.   
  
Draco wanted to stop. He knew if things went too far it could mean terrible things for Harry. But he couldn't control the urges from Voldemort, plus, he hated to admit, there was a small part of his own will that liked the way Harry shivered at his touch. He leaned in closer to a struggling Harry. Harry managed to throw him off and slam the door shut before Draco could get his hands on him again.  
  
::::  
  
Harry didn't understand what was going on. Just hours ago Draco had been insulting him like usual. Now it seemed he wanted to constantly make out with him. What was going on?! He was leaning against the door, panting, when the handle began to turn. He wasn't expecting it when the door swung open and he feel backward into the bathroom, sliding on his back and stopping against Dracos' legs. He looked up, then quickly looked ahead again. He did -not- want to see this much of Malfoy. Never. Soon, though, he was staring into the cold grey eyes, as Draco had lifted him to his feet by the collar of his shirt.   
  
Draco's eyes seemed... different. So much different than when Draco had kissed him. Then, it was as if the ice that coated his cloudy eyes had melted a little. But now, his eyes were cold again. They looked almost snakelike, as if Draco no longer had any feelings. He was almost too shocked by this sudden change in Malfoy to move. Soon, though, he regained his feeling when something hot and wet was running along his jaw. He tried to jerk away, but Draco was holding him with an unbelievable strength. How could someone so small and thin have such a tight hold?  
  
Harry tried and tried to jerk himself out of Draco's grasp, but he couldn't. The boy's mouth was moving all over his neck, and he found that he didn't want to escape anymore. He let his eyes slide closed and leaned into Draco's wet kisses. He tipped his head back, exposing more of his neck for Draco to devour. He pulled the wet, naked body to his chest and he knew he was not going to be able to stop this.   
  
Then something strange happened. Draco stopped and a tremor went through his whole body. Harry blinked and let him go quickly. Draco had fallen to the floor, clutching at his head, rocking back and forth slowly.  
  
"Ma- Malfoy?"  
  
The blond boy just moaned in response. A long, painful moan that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up. (A/N that wasn't the only thing on Harry that stood up then. Eheheh...) He began to breath more heavily, willing himself to look away and get help. But then Draco spoke.  
  
"Harry! I... I can't control my-" and he -screamed-. His whole body arched and he screamed as if in terrible pain, clawing at the slippery tiled floor. Harry couldn't just stand there any longer. He rushed forward and took the small, shivering boy up into his arms. He flung the bathroom door open with his wand, quickly casting a silencing charm on his bed and throwing Draco into it so the other boys wouldn't here his whimpering. He grabbed the clothes he'd gotten for Draco out of the bathroom and crawled into his four poster, closing the curtains. He closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment, forcing himself to calm down.  
  
When he looked up, he could see the pale form of Draco through the darkness. "Lumos." he muttered, and the area was filled with a dim light. Draco was crying. Harry didn't know what to do. He'd -never- seen Draco cry and it unnerved him. He gingerly handed Draco the clothes on told him to put them on. He tried not to watch as Draco slid the clothes on, sniffling the whole time. They were a little baggy on him, but they worked. Draco's hair was nearly dry, now, and he looked very tired. Harry pulled back the sheets and Draco crawled in. Rather awkwardly, Harry followed him, inching towards the edge of the bed away from Draco.   
  
"Hey, Malfoy. What were you trying to say before?"  
  
Draco shifted a little under the sheets. "I... cant tell you. He'll... hurt me if I do."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't say! I can-" but once again it seemed Draco was struck with a sudden and terrible pain. He screamed and curled up into a tight ball, shaking heavily. Harry turned over and grabbed him around the middle, pulling him into a tight embrace. He had no idea why he was doing this. He had no idea why -Malfoy- was in his -bed-. But none of that mattered now. He needed to stop this pain Draco was feeling. No matter what, it needed to stop. Strangely enough, holding Draco seemed to make him a little better. He uncurled and leaned back into Harry's embrace. Harry could smell his hair, and it smelled good. So clean.  
  
"Okay, so you can't tell me about it. Is there anything I can do... to help?" 'Am I really asking if I can help Draco Malfoy? What the hell is happening...?'  
  
Draco turned around to face Harry. His eyes were cold again. Harry's heart froze. He knew what was coming.  
  
::::  
  
A/N: Whoooo! Smut! Are you happy? Was that good or was it too tame? lol. More will come, but there's reason for why they can only go so far for now. Plus, do you really think Harry would get with Draco only after a day of being... friends(?)... with him? I don't think so. You'll just have to be patient for the good stuff! PLEASE REVIEW!!! :DDD 


	6. Help

On Wings of Flaming Driftwood  
  
Author: Kess, aka Cera Sligh  
  
Rating: R. slash.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of these characters, J.K. Rowling does. So don't come after me with your flaming torches of copyright justice. (Though if someone told me I could keep Draco in my closet as a pet, I'd definitely accept, copyright or no copyright. :D)  
  
Characters: mainly Harry and Draco, of course.   
  
Story: Voldemort has a new plan to kill Harry, and Draco will be his key to carrying it out. HarryDraco.   
  
A/N: Here we are again. My cousin died in a car crash last night. I really haven't gotten over the shock, you know? It hasn't sunken in and I just don't think of her as gone yet. sigh It'll come, though. What's up with the title of this fic, anyway? It's all random. Ugh.   
  
Marguerite/Matalis "Madly Addicting"? Hehehe. That's good!  
  
HOnEySky Hmm, you'll just have to read this chapter to find out! XD  
  
BioHazrdusMatrial3 Faster -and- longer chapters?! I don't think I can do both! ;;; One or the other. It takes longer to write longer chapters, but if I go faster it'll be shorter chapters. Heh.  
  
Chapter 6: Help  
  
Harry immediately released the tantalizingly warm body and sat up, shaking slightly. Malfoy grinned, half hidden by the sheets that were twisted around his curled form.  
  
"Dra... Draco?"  
  
The blond began to chuckle slightly- low and menacing, touched with a lust only partially his own. He rose, slowly, his shoulders sticking up at odd, sharp angles. His head was bowed as he raised his upper body with thin arms. Soon his backside followed and he was crawling like a dog towards Harry, head bowed, eyes hidden.  
  
"S-stop!" Harry tried to sound commanding and confident, but his voice wavered. He was scared. Not only at what Malfoy might do to him, but what he might let Malfoy do. The most he'd ever done with anyone before Malfoy had kissed him was kissed Cho. And that was with a girl. Another guy was a totally different matter. Somehow, he found that locking lips with a boy was far more exciting and pleasurable than kissing a girl could ever be. But why was he even thinking this? He wasn't attracted to Malfoy or any guy for that matter. 'I am -not- gay' he thought bitterly. His anger gave him new bravery and he pushed Malfoy roughly away.  
  
"You stay away from me you sick fag! I never should have let you stay here. If you hadn't noticed, I'm not into guys."  
  
The blond boy only laughed harder, doubling over as he shook with suppressed laughter. Harry knew it for sure now. Malfoy had gone insane.  
  
"Oh, Harry. If only you could see through -my- eyes when I touch you..." he reached out and teased Harry with light touches to his forearms. Harry found it difficult to stop him. "You simply -tremble- with lust for me. You know you do. I know it, even if you won't face it."  
  
"Shut up! I'm not gay like you! You aren't even yourself! What the hell is the matter with you?!" (A/N: Argh! My bangs keep falling in my face when I try to type!!!)   
  
Malfoy paused. "You know, that word really doesn't fit you now that I think of it. Maybe you -are- straight... But you'll make one exception, won't you? You want me to -touch- you, don't you? You'll forget about being straight as soon as I-"  
  
"Get out! Get out of here now!" Harry grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shook him angrily. "Just get away from me, okay?! I don't want to see you anymore! You make me sick!"  
  
Malfoy blinked and smiled serenely. "Is it my fault if you can't face what you are?"  
  
ismack/i  
  
Harry breathed hard as he watched Malfoy curl on the sheets, clutching his stinging face with his hands.  
  
"You fucking -hit- me, Potter! I didn't do anything to you and you had to go and put a fucking bruise on my perfect face!"  
  
It was true. Malfoy really hadn't done anything to Harry, yet he'd hit him. 'Maybe I -am- the one with the problem. Maybe I am in denial... No. He's the one who's gone crazy.'  
  
"Listen, Malfoy. You aren't acting like yourself. Something is wrong and I know it. Are you under a spell or something? I'm worried about you..." Harry knew the change of heart on his part was rather sudden, but it seemed to be melting the icy blue just slightly. Getting angry and hurting Malfoy only seemed to make him even more distant. But when he was kind, the boy began to behave more like a normal human being.  
  
"God, Potter. If only you knew what's happening inside of me right no-" once again he was cut off by ear piercing screams. Harry reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into his chest, willing whatever was hurting Malfoy to go away. It seemed as though every time the boy got close to telling him what was making him act so strange, he'd get hurt and scream. Soon Malfoy stopped screaming and lay shaking in Harry's arms, drenched in a cold sweat. He was whimpering and muttering but Harry couldn't understand what he was saying.  
  
"I'm not... crazy. It's.. it's -him-, Harry! It's HIM! Ah... Ahhhhh!! AHHHH!!!" He dissolved into fits of screaming and shrieking once again and Harry held him tightly, rocking slowly back and forth. Malfoy seemed so small and frail in his arms, almost like a child. His shimmery platinum hair seemed to shine even in the dim light and his long white lashes stuck together, wet with tears. He really was rather good looking, Harry thought secretly. He wondered why he'd never seen Draco with a girlfriend before. 'Oh yeah, he's gay.' But was he really? Could this mysterious force within Draco be forcing him to be all over Harry? And what had he meant by "him"? "Him" could be anyone. Of course one name stuck out in Harry's mind. Voldemort. But Voldemort could not possibly be doing this to Draco. He just didn't do things that way.   
  
Soon Harry could feel that Draco's breathing had slowed and steadied. He was asleep. Harry was also very tired, but he didn't want to let go of Draco or he might wake the slumbering boy. A few minutes later, however, he could barley keep his eyes open. So he gently set Draco down beneath the sheets and crawled in next to him. Subconsciously, he found himself sliding his arms around Draco's very slender waist. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone quite so thin. Draco stirred beneath his touch.'  
  
"Potter?" his voice was groggy and muted. Harry gave him a quick squeeze in reply and Malfoy seemed to relax a little. Soon they both fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
::::  
  
"Oy, Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Draco shifted around a little, quite confused about where he was. Who had just called him Harry, anway? His eyes began to open and he nearly jumped out of bed. Lying next to him was the last person he expected to see: Harry Potter. Not only that, but they were only inches apart, locked in a tight embrace, their legs entangled. At first he began to panick, but then he remembered everything from the night before. He closed his eyes in relief, but then he also remembered that he was no longer alone in his mind. Dread filled him and he wanted to hide beneath the covers like a child with Harry right beside him.  
  
He poked Harry gently in the ribs, and the very messy haired boy answered with an annoyed grunt. Draco poked him again, harder, and his eyes flickered open. Harry frowned in a confused manner, and Draco guessed he had temporarily forgotten the events of the night before as well.  
  
"What? Draco? What the...?" he rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Oh yeah."   
  
So now he remembered. Draco smiled a little.   
  
"Harry, are you alive? We're gonna be late. I'm leaving. See you in classes." They heard a few shuffling footsteps and then a door opened and slammed shut.  
  
"Ron." Harry muttered with a small grin. "I supposed we should get up, hm?"   
  
Draco shifted closer to him, enjoyng the warmth between their two bodies. "I don't wanna get up." he whined. Harry pulled him in close.  
  
"I don't really want to, either, actually. I was up halfthe night, thanks to you."   
  
Draco pouted and sat up, feeling his sore muscles pull taught.  
  
"Gosh, I feel like a herd of Hippogryphs ran me over last night."  
  
"For all I know, that could've happened. This whole thing feels like a dream or something. You aren't yourself at all. Aren't you going to insult me or be disguisted that you spent the night with me?"  
  
A horrified expression crossed Draco's features and he looked down at Harry, terrified, "Wait, nothing, uh, happpened last night did it?"  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head. "No, but if it had, it would've been your fault. You were all over me, you twisted git."  
  
Draco smiled, "Well, I remember -that- part. But remember, I can't control myself compl-" It happened again. Draco cried outin pain and collapsed on the bed. "I hate this! Dammit, I -hate- this!" Every time he got close to telling Harry about Voldemort controlling him he'd get a terrible pain in the back of his head. He knew it was Voldemort. Harry couldn't know about the plans the dark lord had made. Draco knew he would resist as long as he could. He didn't want to see Harry die. Even though he hated Harry- or he thought he hated him- he did not want to see him dead.  
  
He felt a warm reassuring hand settle on his back. "You can't tell me what's wrong, can you?"   
  
Draco shook his head, his face buried in the pillow. "I wish I could."  
  
"I know..." Harry settled down beside him and shyly wrapped his arms around Draco's shaking form. "Let's just skip classes today. We'll say we both caught a cold from being outside in the rain."  
  
Draco turned to bury his face in Harry's chest. "Thanks, Harry."  
  
---------------------------------------------::::  
  
A/N: Wheee, more fulff! I just don't know when I should let Harry find out about Voldemort. Hm. I kina want to make it soon. This fic is getting way too long. lol. 


End file.
